The present invention relates to a control system for the manipulation of a heating apparatus such as a microwave oven or the like and, particularly, to an arrangement in which input sections required for operation are concentrated in a single location to improve manipulability.
The manipulability of a conventional microwave oven will be described with reference to FIG. 12 of the attached drawings. FIG. 12 shows the external appearance of a manipulating section of a microwave oven. Existing microwave ovens are capable of automatically measuring weight and detecting steam from a foodstuff by providing of sensors such as a weight sensor, a vapor sensor and the like. In keeping therewith, the number of cooking menus which can be cooked by a microwave oven has increased. Accordingly, the number of input keys corresponding to the cooking menus has also increased. In view of this, in a case where a plurality of keys must be arranged within a limited narrow space, the characters on the keys should be decreased in their size. Thus, there is a disadvantage in that it is difficult to read the characters.
In a case where a "high range" (HIGH POWER) usually used for manual cooking using microwaves is set, a "range high" key 14 is first pushed. It is noted that the term "range" used throughout the specification of microwave power for heating foodstuffs, that is, if the term "high-range" is used, it corresponds to high microwave power Subsequently, a selection setting means such as an encoder 8 (hereinafter simply referred to as "encoder") is rotated to perform a time setting. Subsequently, a "start" key 10-1 is pushed. Further, also in oven cooking employing an electric heater or the like, an "oven" key 15 is first pushed. A "temperature setting" key 13 (temperature changing key) is continuously pushed so as to set a required temperature Subsequently, the encoder 8 is rotated to thereby set a time. Then, the "start" key 10-1 is pushed. In this case, if the keys are spaced away from each other, or if the encoder is spaced from these keys, it is difficult to manipulate these keys.
On the other hand, in a case of "warming" (AUTO SENSOR REHEAT) in an automatic cooking mode using microwaves, which "warming" key 10-2 is pushed. Subsequently, the "start" key 10-1 should be pushed. Depending upon a one of various menus is selected, the operating methods are different from each other.
However, the fact that the manipulating methods are different from each other depending upon selected one of the various menus is selected is extremely troublesome and, particularly, raises a great problem since the fact that the manipulating methods are different from each other depending upon which one of the various menus is selected, makes it difficult for the microwave oven to be used for the aged. Further, since no manipulating procedure with which a cooking manipulation should be made on the oven is not exhibited, the problem becomes more serious. Moreover, recently the manipulating section has raised the following problems. That is, the number of keys has increased, and a large number of keys are displayed on a display section having a limited narrow area. As a result, many small characters are displayed therein. Consequently, when a person glances at the product, it makes or gives the impression that it would be difficult to use. This raises a serious problem.